


How Do You Solve A Problem Like Samantha?

by HankyPranky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format, Cas shutting him down, Dean being a misogynistic jerk, Fem!Sam, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HankyPranky/pseuds/HankyPranky
Summary: Sam wakes up and something is very, VERY wrong with him.





	How Do You Solve A Problem Like Samantha?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Do You Solve A Problem Like Samantha?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760278) by [Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous). 



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much ArchangelsAnonymous for letting me record your fic. Though, I feel its spoken a little faster than I would have liked, I am happy with the end result and I hope you are too. I'm still such a podficcing newb. But! You can't get better if you don't practice. Leave us a comment, we'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
